See Me Through
by cenaslover
Summary: RandyStacy songfic.[FINISHED]


**See Me Through**

I used to not have a care in the world what I did, or if I hurt someone. Until I met you. You were perfect, with your long blonde hair and how you care about everyone even if they didn't want you to. Before I met you I never thought I would ever find someone I truly care about and love. But you changed me, I'm not the person who doesn't care about anyone but me.

_Before we met, I was free_

_I never had to worry 'bout anyone but me_

_Now that boy is gone_

_And in his place is a man who needs to hold you night and day_

I know that sometimes I'm not the most reliable person in the world. But I'm just not used to caring about anyone as much as I care about you. And if I ever hurt you I'll do anything to show you I care, I hope you understand I'm new at this. Just give me a while to get used to having someone to care about. If you do that I will try to be the best boyfriend in the world, especially for you.

_I know sometimes I let you down_

_But I'm still getting used to having you around_

_And if I ever make you cry_

_There's nothing I won't do to make things right_

_I'm not perfect, that's for sure_

_A little time is all I'm asking for_

Sometimes it felt like no one cared about me, even when I was growing up. And I guess that's why I never truly cared about anyone. I remember when I first saw you on Raw. You were hanging out with Trish, and you were laughing. I remember how beautiful you looked with your light blue mini-skirt; white spaghetti strapped belly shirt, and your black boots. And the way you let your hair fall freely in your face. And I also remember when I got the courage to actually talk to you, how you listened to what I had to say. And since I never had this before I will never do anything to lose you. And the sound of your voice, oh how it makes me melt every time I hear it.

_See me through_

_See me through_

_See me through_

_This aching heart has come so far to_

_Be with you_

_See me through_

_See me through_

_With angel eyes, just look inside_

_At all this love I never want to lose_

_All this love_

_See me through_

I know you love me, you tell me all the time. But sometimes it's scary 'cause none of my other girlfriends have ever cared about me the way you do. And I love you for that. And the way you make me feel when I'm with you. You make me feel like I can be myself, not Randy Orton the cocky "Legend Killer" that people see every week on Raw. I can be the real Randy Orton who cares about people and doesn't think he's perfect. I love the feeling of having someone to talk to every night whether it's on the phone or in person, because either way you make me feel good and loved and just hearing the sound of your voice makes me feel safe. You're the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. And even though I've never told anyone that I loved them before, you will never have a moment where you don't feel loved. Because this time I'm in this relationship to stay, I'm not gonna run away after 4 months of being with you. I just can't run because I can't hurt you, I care about you way too much to do that to you. Now my phone is ringing and I don't really want to pick it up, but it might be you and I haven't talked to you in 3 days and I need to hear your voice so I'm going to answer it.

"Hello?" Randy asked curiously because the number came up unknown on his cell phone.

"Hi, baby. What's up?" The voice from the other asked.

"Nothin'. I'm just so happy to hear your voice." Randy answered sitting up in his bed.

"I know, I miss you so much."

"When will we be able to see each other again?"

"Tomorrow. I'm getting on the plane right now."

"Now? But it's 12 am."

"I know but I just have to see you. I can't go one more day without seeing you. But I have to hang up now, 'cause they won't let me on the plane while I'm talking on my cell phone." The woman's voice said.

"Okay, bye, I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

And with that Randy hung up the phone and laid back down. Wow he was seeing her tomorrow he couldn't believe it he's missed her so much and he wanted to see her so bad. And now he was getting the chance, the chance to see the love of his life. As he laid there he had all these thoughts building up in his head, like what will she be wearing? What will he say to her when he sees her? What will she say to him? As all these thoughts went through his head he started drifting to sleep. But before he closed his eyes he muttered the words "I love you, Stacy Keibler".


End file.
